In the prior art, the cover for closing the opening of the fuel tank is provided with the fixing portion for fixing the liquid level detection unit to detect the liquid level of the fuel in the fuel tank, as disclosed in JP01-118327U.
In this invention, a connector lock portion and a bracket having the liquid level detection unit formed integrally in advance are insert-molded at the time of molding the cover.
In this prior art, however, before the cover is molded, the parts such as the bracket having the liquid level detection unit have to be formed so that the molding works are complicated. Therefore, the invention has an object to provide a fuel tank cover body, which can be easily manufactured.